Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 January 2016
11:50 one is your own account 11:50 Ahem; Heh, Yeah... 11:50 Hiikou 11:50 can u describe what happened on dat fateful day 11:50 ;P 11:50 At least THREE are her own account. 11:50 they trolled and brought socks when one was banned and so forth 11:51 Objection!....Do you really know how to read, Dove? 11:51 Describe specifically the trolling...? 11:51 examples? 11:51 "TheReincarnationOfZuz" and "TheReturnOfZuz" really doesn't seems like the same person, huh!?...Tsk, Tsk...anyway, just go on with the statement 11:51 i dont remember 11:51 just things that we don't allow on our own wiki 11:51 oH. 11:51 that's vague as fuck 11:51 How specific. 11:51 Ahem; yeah, the Rules thingy... 11:51 So, no evidence. 11:51 Tsk, tsk. 11:52 Needle 11:52 why am I here 11:52 You people should really know better. 11:52 Your testimony? 11:52 She went in at first on an account with a Donald Trump pepe account and mashed in stuff like what's your opinion on the swedish democrats, leading her to be blocked by the mods at our wiki. 11:52 I see. 11:52 Heh...Seems fair 11:52 What rules on your wiki 11:52 Then she annoyed Wiz for like 50 minutes, crossposting onto the Undertale RP chatroom. 11:52 And, are political talks banned on your Wiki? 11:52 Does that specifically break? 11:52 Political discussion. 11:53 gtfo tina 11:53 (personally I find that a gay rule myself, but on the merits of Wiz that's what she was banned for) 11:53 I see... 11:53 (yes, it's quite the happy rule) 11:54 Anyways 11:54 That may be the "Controversial Topics" 11:54 Any other offenses? 11:54 Yep, that's the one. 11:54 ...A rule...that should't be breaked...Oh wow 11:55 I mean it dosen't helo that she simoltaniously called urban a snitch fuck with dove wanting him dead on the RP chatroom at about 11:15-11:30 11:55 *help 11:56 what 11:56 Wait, that was on the UT's RP wikia? 11:56 Whar 11:56 OBJECTION! 11:57 ..!? 11:57 Do you have any proof of this? 11:57 !!! 11:57 Yep. 11:57 can i leave now this is stupid 11:57 !!! 11:57 lol 11:57 Yes, Hiikou 11:57 Yes you can, Hiikou 11:57 You don't specifically remember anything anyways 11:57 See you on SU later, i'll take care of it. 11:57 ok 11:57 ..Do show us this "evidence". 11:57 Can I see where Political Discussions isn't allowed in the Rules? 11:58 https://40.media.tumblr.com/f28168d4d18e76b684e2a78559f0f772/tumblr_o0cil91v9H1uc4xgxo1_1280.png 11:58 !!! 11:58 O H 11:58 rekt 11:58 Oh I remember that 11:58 Haha. 11:58 https://40.media.tumblr.com/2af6c83f27a25e921152d299f0cf4b0f/tumblr_o0cjj21ILW1uc4xgxo1_1280.png 11:58 Double, Double! 11:58 And this. 11:58 Oh yeah 11:58 I remember 11:59 We were sacrificing Urban's virgin body to Skelenny 11:59 Everyone in chat was saying that Urban needed to die 11:59 lel 11:59 ...Sure, whatever. 11:59 Oh... 11:59 Well, Well... 11:59 keyword virgin 11:59 That's not really proof of what Zuzz did on SU though 11:59 That's proof that everyone was saying the same thing XD 11:59 Actually I do have an instance of her spamming on a secondary account 11:59 k 11:59 Show us 12:00 Eh? 12:00 https://40.media.tumblr.com/d53fb02904751fe12f342fe09f7436cc/tumblr_o0ck2heQf31uc4xgxo4_1280.png 12:00 GHAHAHAHHHAH 12:00 I KNEW IT! 12:00 THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT 12:00 That IS wingdings! 12:00 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH 12:00 Howeve 12:00 r 12:00 ...Looks like I was wrong, at the same time, right. 12:00 When she spammed 12:00 On that account 12:00 She was kicked 12:00 Accordingly 12:00 OBJECTION! 12:00 This was during the lag attack! 12:00 Evidence? 12:00 w0t 12:01 Objection! ....On a lag attack, you don't try to make it worse! 12:01 I didn't have any lag on that chat 12:01 Though 12:01 There was a lag problem, some days ago 12:01 Everyone else said they were lagging, and I was like wtf 12:01 -WELL... I COULDN'T SEE IF THE MESSAGE WAS ACTUALLY POSTED! 12:01 Yeah, you yourself stated you DDSed us or the like. 12:01 ye 12:01 Needlepunk, did the lagging occur when she was using this "Onyxrubite" account, or another one? 12:01 I'm under the belief that it was Onyxrubite since it was the last one I caught a glimpse off before quitting. 12:02 I was on the chat at that time 12:02 No lag whatsoever 12:02 Related: Urbanpie's own 'log' of the chat going on in UT RP. 12:02 https://41.media.tumblr.com/da40c9508f7d688c3ed362eb213e5ff3/tumblr_o0cil91v9H1uc4xgxo2_1280.png 12:02 #vinnehconfirmedlagproof 12:02 I see. 12:02 Zuzzy, any comments? 12:03 Hmm...She just wanted to be banned again? 12:03 Ye 12:03 But that's not enuff 12:03 To continue onto UT wiki 12:03 I'm sure Urban wouldn't make shit up. 12:03 he wouldn't 12:03 Not really. I don't see how this is related to the UT chat! 12:03 It isn't 12:03 ...! 12:03 TAKE THAT! 12:03 Zuzzy's offenses have not been related to the UT RP wiki at all so far. 12:04 Yes. 12:04 The only reason she was blocked there... 12:04 T-T-That is! 12:04 *slams desk* 12:04 WAS BECAUSE JAMES WAS AFRAID OF HER POWERS! 12:04 gg 12:04 Also 12:04 JAMES LITERALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CASE 12:04 Objection! ....S-She was not blocked on the UT RP...just perma-banned....Ugh! 12:04 But, He said.....He is related! 12:04 Apparently, he was talking through HugeClockTowerFan 12:05 What 12:05 What!? 12:05 Overruled. Why did we even perma-ban Zuzz on the spot? 12:05 James himself was having internet connection problems earlier 12:05 So he never was on chat 12:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ce5g7j32pVE 12:05 How the fak did he speak thru someone else? 12:05 Over phone. 12:05 Am I meant to care during all of this? 12:05 She even gave pictures. 12:05 She/he whatever 12:05 OBJECTION! 12:05 no 12:05 needle 12:05 Tyler is a male 12:05 ....Needlepunk, you can always when you want....huh 12:05 u can go 12:06 Okay. 12:06 since ur case has been given 12:06 Do we have pictures that James actually told anyone to ban me, or of the likes?! 12:06 ye 12:06 I do have some more links on UT Chat though. 12:06 Apparently, 12:06 Clock perhaps only wanted me banned! 12:06 gg 12:06 Avv was told in PM by HCTF. 12:06 However. 12:06 ? 12:06 There was nothing else given. 12:06 He does have a grudge on me. 12:06 No proof that James wanted it, 12:06 No proof that James said anything of the like. 12:06 Yep 12:06 Avv 12:06 TAKE THAT! 12:06 ........... 12:07 And, why would Avv take the orders of a being with the same power as hi? 12:07 You shouldn't ban someone just because another person told you to. 12:07 *him 12:07 The answer is simple. He shouldn't. 12:07 Without any evidence 12:07 ......Heh...You're right...I was just afraid again... 12:07 *CORNERED https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMjgHPOJ1ys * 12:07 commence the breakdown 12:08 I didn't lose my mind yet.... 12:08 I'll link Monster Girl, that might work. 12:08 I have a question. Why is it that Zuzz was perma-banned on the spot, but it took SEVERAL outbursts for Marie to be banned for 3 months? 12:08 Your honor, I think the verdict is clear by now. 12:08 Wait, I didn't ban Marie for 3 months? 12:08 Because Marie was complaining about suicide and shit and we didn't want to make it worse or something, U dunno. 12:08 yres 12:08 Ye 12:08 Like...I don't remember that 12:08 I think James did it 12:08 It was James who did it 12:08 I was there 12:08 James banned Marie for 3 months 12:08 Yep 12:09 ....Then, just James could do it....ahem; 12:09 Zuzzlan, I'm just very sorry...I don't did my best, because I don't wanted to 12:09 So to wrap up this case 12:09 In all honesty, if Zuzz was to be banned from the chat, at least make it have a limit. 12:09 In the end.... *Snaps his fingers* ....I know she is no more Guilty, until we have more info 12:09 k 2016 01 04